Kim To Jack
by EazyBill K
Summary: S&M usually involves pain and torture. But it's not with Jack and Kim. It's a shy and innocent S&M love story between the couples. From a breathers,love slowly blossoms between them. Taken from a manga,anime and movie. But I twisted it so it's not 100% the same. Enjoy your reading. DLDR. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to MY GIRLFRIEND**_

_**This story belong to ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kim To Jack" EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy Reading And Don't Forget Reviewing **_

X*X*X*X*X*X__

_Some love story had____a long journey and trouble_

_Some of them have a complicated story with their ex_

_Some couples being shy about sex and struggle bout it_

_Some stories make our heart race a hundred miles journey_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim and Jack was childhood best friend_

_After they turn into teenager they fell apart_

_Some incident bring them closer together_

_They become best friend again into a sexy S&M shy love story_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Jack is hanging out with his friends on the Seaford High School's rooftop. Eddie and Jerry were flipping a porn magazine and keep commenting on how hot and sexy the models are. Then, they were looking through a catalogue of sex toys and fetish items in a column.

"Hey Jack! They've been selling a new gags and costume. Want to look at it?" Jerry asks to Jack who is daze off.

"I'll pass. I'm broken now. That old woman had cut off my allowance since I'm buying too much things." He said it in unhappy tones.

Eddie keeps the magazine in his bag. "Well guys. The recess is over. We better hurry to class now. We don't want Mr. Hammington punish us again." Eddy push both Jack and Jerry towards the door.

The guys headed to class 5 E. Which is the worst students on the school been studying in there. Yes, Jack, Jerry and Eddy were in that class.

Meanwhile in the class 5 A, Kim and her friends been talking about their lately examination.

"I think my result would drop down since I don't studying much lately." Kim seems so worried been thinking about her grade.

Julie taps her back and rubs it. "No way. You're the school's President and no one could beat you in any examination. You've been worrying too much Kim." Julie try to comfort her but Kim doesn't seems any better.

Milton who's been standing there rise up his frameless glasses (cool huh?) and approach them. "Julie's right. You're way too worried. Just keep your chin up. You're the best in this school remember?"

"Well, I hope you guys are right. Maybe I am too depressed." Then she sit in her place for a couple second before her classmate, Donna calling for her.

"Kim, Ms Grace wants to see you in her office now." Then she left leaving Kim dumbfounded. She stand up and walking slowly. Many things come up to her mind. While walking on the corridor, she passes the class 5 E. She saw Jack was sleeping in the class. 'I wish I could be like him. Not worrying of anything.'

She arrive in front a door written 'Ms Grace' knocking and open the door. "You're looking for me Ms Grace?" She took a peek before Ms Grace mumbled come in.

"How you've been doing lately Miss Crawford? Okay. Don't answer it. I'll go straight to the point. Your grades were down lately. What happen to the smart girl I know before? You're in number 2 for the whole school in the latest exam." She spoke in a calm tone not to scare Kim.

'I knew this would happen'. Kim thought to herself before open her mouth to speak. "Honestly I'm also confused Ms. I don't know what happens to me lately. With the school's festival that will be held in a month, I've been thinking a lot on how to manage it. The other class teacher's also asks for my help on helping the lower class student by tutoring them." She sigh a while and look down on the floor.

"Okay. I think you've been very busy lately. I need you to relax so it wouldn't affect your grades. Find a way to relax Kim. Maybe a breathers to release your stress." Ms Grace stands up and hug Kim before saying she could leave.

She walks back to her classroom slowly. Suddenly, Jack who's chasing after Jerry accidentally bumps Kim and fall on top of her. His left leg was pressing the place between her leg and his hands were holding her hands. The whole class gathering around them and mumbling 'Jack's a dead meat now'.

He realizes the situation and quickly gets up. "I'm sorry Kim. I was chasing Jerry. I didn't see you coming." He scratches his back head and help her stand up.

"It's okay." Then she just walks away like that without knowing that Jack's been looking at her until she disappears from his sight.

***Skip to going back home***

Kim got out from the elevator and head for her apartments. She's living next door to Jack's apartment. They use to play together when they're still a child. Many things have change since they became teenager and rarely see each other except at school. Maybe because Kim is the school's beauty and smart girl while Jack….. Just a Jack.

She arrives at her place and unlocks the door. Before she even get in, she heard her neighbour door knob opened. She look at it and it was Jack's mom carrying a luggage and a paper bag.

"Hye Ms Brewer! That's a lot of stuff. You need to stay at the hospital again?" A little bit she surprise Ms Brewer." Owh! Hai Kim! You startled me. Yup. It's my shift for a whole week so I need to stay there since we don't have any experienced nurse. Did you just came back from school? Have you seen Jack? He's been a trouble for me now. His grades were poor and still he's lazy to studying. I wish he would be more like you." Kim just smile and nodded.

It was an awkward pause before Ms Brewer look at her paper bag. "Owh. By the way Kim, can I ask you for a favor?" She smiled hopefully to Kim. "Sure, what is it?"

Ms Brewer handled her the paper bag. "This is Jack's stuff. I want you to keep it while I'm away. He's been playing with this thing a lot that he didn't study. Can you do it for me?" Kim try to look what inside the paper bag but Ms Brewer quickly cover it and mumbled please.

"Sure, that's not a problem at all. Bye Ms Brewer!." She get inside her apartment as soon as Ms Brewer walk away.

She get into her room and jump on her bed. She's been staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes but then she remembered about the things in the paper bag.

"Hurm… What it could be? His Xbox?" She take it out slowly and shocked. "What the hell is this thing?"

It's a fetish costume made from leather. Comes together with high heels and gloves.

"Jack wear this things? He's a tranny or what?" She's still holding it and look at it upside down. After looking at it for a while, she walks to her mirror.

"I wonder if this costume fit me..." She hold the costume closer just to measure it if its fit her body. "Interesting..."

_**EazyBill.K: Ru want me to post this quickly but it doesn't stop here yet. I'll continue it if you think I should. For Torigagged, I'll put in your idea in another chapter. Matta ashita minna san! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to MY GIRLFRIEND**_

_**This story belong to ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kim To Jack" EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**blablabla" talking**_

'_**blablabla' inner talking**_

_**No lemon in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy Reading And Don't Forget Reviewing **_

X*X*X*X*X*X__

_Some love story had____a long journey and trouble_

_Some of them have a complicated story with their ex_

_Some couples being shy about sex and struggle bout it_

_Some stories make our heart race a hundred miles journey_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim and Jack was childhood best friend_

_After they turn into teenager they fell apart_

_Some incident bring them closer together_

_They become best friend again into a sexy S&M shy love story_

**CHAPTER 2**

Jack's room a total disaster right now. He's been searching for something right after he came back from school. His mom left a note on the table saying that she will be away for a week.

"That old bat! Why?!" He's scratching his head hard right now. Just then, he heard the door been knocked. "That old bat must be forgetting something! Ughh!" he rushed to the door and harshly open it. "What have you done to—Kim?."

Kim were standing in front the door wearing a coat. It is winter right now. "ughh… Hi?." He's clueless. Kim just standing there with uncomfortable looks on her face. "It's cold outside. Come in." he invited her.

They were in the living room and Kim start to speak. "Jack. There's something I need to talk with you. Privately. In your room." She sound serious and that make Jack seem confuse. "There's only you and me here." Then it snapped him. She might want to confess to him. "urm… yeah. Let's go to my room.

As soon as they enter his room, Kim sat on his bed while Jack sat on his chair and turn on the heater. "So… what is it?" He looks at Kim up and down. She's been uncomfortable. She keep on holding her coat tight and look somewhere else. 'I think I've seen that high heels somewhere.' He thought to himself.

Kim suddenly stand up and untie the belt around her coat. "Whoa! You're too fast Kim! What are you doing." She look furious but then she open her coat. "SHIT!" Jack fall off from the chair with nosebleed. She's wearing his leather costume.

"Jack? Wake up! Don't die yet. I don't wanna stuck in this weird costume forever! Unlock it!." She jump on him who's lying on the floor and slapped his face repeatedly while yelling.

"Okay! Okay! Stop slapping me! Goshh.. wait? Why is this costume at you? You stole it? I don't know you're into this kind of—" suddenly Kim cut him off. "Get rid of that dirty mind of yours! Huh… your mom asked me to keep this since you didn't studying." She sigh and get off from him.

Jack grab some tissue and wipe his nose. 'Damn. I don't know her hands could make my face swollen like this. Those soft hands.' But then he realizes something.

"Why are you wearing it?" he look at her curiously. She bit her lips and stare at the floor.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_I wonder if this costume fit me..." She holds the costume closer just to measure it if it's fit her body. "Interesting..." She undresses her clothes and wears those things. Again, she walks to see it in the mirror._

"_It's tight somehow. Especially around my chest…" she touches there and travels her hands to other place. The gloves rise to her elbow but reveal her finger. The upper parts were separated from lower part which connected with zipper in thick strap that has a lock on it. The lower part more like panties but reveals her chubby butt cheek._

_She looks at the mirror and turn around to see herself in it. "it's way too revealing. I can barely see my ass." Then she removes her hair from her back which make her struggle a bit._

_*Click_

_She heard the sound and look at her hips. Her eyes went wide as a saucer. The costume been locked. _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Jack bit his lips trying not to laugh. Kim notice it and pout her mouth. He look at her and smile. 'She's cute when she do her lips like that.' Jack get up and walk to his drawer. Pull it and take out a key from it. He show it to Kim.

"Owh thanks Jack. I thought I'll never get off from this costume." She almost reach for the key when Jack suddenly raise his hands higher together with the key. Kim felt something not good gonna happen. She try to reach it again but this time Jack hide it in his pocket.

"Okay. This is not right. What do you want?." Kim looks annoyed with Jack. He looks at the ceiling and grin. "I'll give you this key but with one condition." He take the key out and look at it. She try to take it but since Jack is taller, he easily hide the key behind his back. "Alright. What is it?" she give up.

Jack bent down a bit and look at her straight in the eyes. " I wanna see you in that costume." Her eyes went wide. "No way you pervert! Give me the key!." She grab him and trying to reach for the key.

"Then I guess you need to wear it forever."

"No! just give me the damn key!"

"Kim! I just wanna see you in it. I promise I won't do anything!"

She relaxed a bit and look at him. 'Can I trust this guy?.' She think of it for a couple of minutes and look away. Battling with her minds for a second and said "Fine. You promise won't touch me with your hands, finger or your feet okay?." She bite her lips and look at him.

"Yes. I promise." Then he turn his chair backward and sit on it. He relaxed his chin on his arm, hold the key and stared at Kim who's standing beside his bed awkwardly.

She shut her eyes and slowly take off her coat. 'What am I doing right now? Is Jack staring at me right now? This is embarrassing.' Then the coat falls on the floor and Kim cover her chest. Her eyes still shut down.

Jack look at her body without blinking and gulping many times. 'Her skin looks so fair and soft. Her thigh so sexy.' Then he talk. "Remove your hands Kim." She open her eyes and stare at him. He looks innocent. Then she shut her eyes back.

'Relax Kim. He promise he won't do anything.' Then she slowly let her hand down.

'Nice tits.' He thought to himself and grin. "Turn around." Once again Kim open her eyes and stare at him. "Well, well. So demanding huh?." She put her left hands on her hips and turn around.

Jack could feel his junior is hardened right now. He take a pillow and cover it. He stares at her back hungrily from up down to her ass. 'Damn. She got a cute and chubby ass. I really wanna touch it !.' He's been breathing hard and Kim could hear him.

'Gosh… did Jack stare at my ass? I can feel his eyes were staring at me nakedly. What do I need to do?.' She's so nervous that she's clenching her toes and that makes her ass move a bit.

"How is it?" He ask her. "It's tight… uncomfortable… I can't breath…" She licks her lips and breath through her mouth.

'Did she do it on purpose?... Damn… That's it… But I promise her I won't touch her!' He's battling with his inner right whether to touch her or not. Then he look at his hands. 'I promise her I won't touch her with my hands, finger or feet. Nails aren't counted right?'. He look at her ass. It looks so fair and inviting. 'Nails aren't counted.'. Then he slowly reach for her.

She felt something touching her thighs. ' He promised he won't touch me!.' He dragged his nails all along her thighs up to her hips. 'She's soft.' He's been licking his lips hungrily now.

'Why am I not stopping him?. Dang… It's felt so gross and … ticklish somehow.' She holds her hands together near to her chest. "Ahh.." She moan slowly and bite her finger a bit.

Meanwhile Jack's breathing become heavily as time pass. He dragged his nails slowly to her butt. 'Should I?'He's been thinking for a while and then he pinch her ass.

"Ahhnn ahh! Jack!". Both of them shocked. Jack's heart pounding louder and his nose bleeding again. 'Did she moan my name?'. Kim cover her mouth and turn around to look at Jack.

"You pervert! Haiyahhh!" Kim throw a hard flying kick which made the high heels broken to Jack.

"Whoaahh!" He fell of the chair and his forehead are bleeding from the high heels.

He slowly get up while holding his head. " I could die from losing too much blood today. Auchhh!... huh?" He hold the key and realizes something. It's broken.

"Oh No….." Kim burst into tears. "I would never get out of this things." She falls on his bed and sobbing. While Jack seems dumbfounded. "Hey. Don't cry. We'll figure out something. Shhh!.." he try to comfort her.

"No way! I'm stuck now! This is all your fault… whaaaa!". She's being a crybaby now and Jack had to shut her mouth with his hand.

He tap her head and smile. "I'm sorry Kim. I'll help you. Relax please." He let her go and look at her. "Okay… but what are you gonna do?."

He didn't say anything but left the room. And then he came back with a housing tool. "Are you gonna kill me?" Her eyes become teary. "I'm sorry for ruining your costume. Don't kill me please? I'll buy you a new one. This one too tight for you." She sobbed and wipe her nose with his bed sheet.

"Hey! Don't wipe your mucus there… damn. I'm not a gay! That's just a collection. I'm not killing you, I'll cut those costume." He take out a scissor and reach for the straps.

It takes a long time for him to cut the straps. "Damn. This strap way too thick. " He try harder and carefully not to hurt her.

She look at him and notice handsome he is. He's been sweating and that make him look hot. His lips becoming red because of the heater make him sweat. She could smell him. The scent of masculine.

"Finally! That's it. You're free now." He said it in a big smile and look at her. "What's wrong Kim?".

"Urm… No- ah. I didn't have clothes on. Can I borrow yours? I only have the coats." She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay." He walk to the closet and take out a t-shirt and a pants.

*Skip time

Kim walk to her room and slam on to the bed. "It's a long day today." She cuddled and realizes that she didn't change to her pajama. She's still wearing Jack's shirt. Smell the shirt and smile. ' I guess sometime sleeping in a shirt not a bad idea.'.

Meanwhile Jack keep staring at the broken costume. "It's a limited edition. How could? Agghhh…". Then he remembered how Kim looks in it. He smiled a bit. "Nahh… it's worth it." He walked to the bed and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to MY GIRLFRIEND**_

_**This story belong to ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kim To Jack" EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**blablabla" talking**_

'_**blablabla' inner talking**_

_**No lemon in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy Reading And Don't Forget Reviewing **_

X*X*X*X*X*X__

_Some love story had____a long journey and trouble_

_Some of them have a complicated story with their ex_

_Some couples being shy about sex and struggle bout it_

_Some stories make our heart race a hundred miles journey_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim and Jack was childhood best friend_

_After they turn into teenager they fell apart_

_Some incident bring them closer together_

_They become best friend again into a sexy S&M shy love story_

**CHAPTER 3**

_*** 3 Month Later ***_

Kim put down her pencil and stretching a bit.

_*Ringgggggg!_

"Ok class. Exam is over and you may stop answering now." Mr. Fabian stands up and starts collecting papers. Soon as he arrived at Donna's desk, she winks at him. "Sooo….. You promise me that you'll take me out after I finish my exam right? Mr. Fabian?"

"Not until you pass your grade Donna." Said the handsome new teacher. "Awww! I'm going to surprise you. She said it with confident." Then she turns to Kim. "_I'm going to get in his pants no matter what!"_

She may whisper it to Kim but Mr. Fabian could hear it. "I'm 23 this year and I'm not going to give my virginity to anyone yet Donna." everyone jaw drop. Then he leaves the class but receive a call at the class door. He stops and spoke for a while before he turns around.

"Kim Crawford. Ms. Grace would like to see you now in her office." Then he left. "I can't believe he tell us that he is a virgin! Ow My God! I'm so into him. But it's weird somehow thinking that I'm gonna be the first for him." Donna suddenly stares at the floor with a disgusted looks.

"You're also a virgin Dummy Donna!" She taps Donna's head and left. She walks through the corridor and passes the class 5 E. The class should have PE by now but she could see Jack was there all alone doing push up.

He's shirtless and sweating. Kim could see his muscular abs and those biceps. 'He's so weak when we're still a little child. But now he seems so strong…and handsome.'

He suddenly stands up and walks to his desk grabbing some water and drinks it. "You're supposed to be at the field and not practice how to fuck here." He spurted his drinks and coughing. Then he stares at her. She's smiling. Wickedly.

"I'm bored playing football. And I'm doing push up. Not learning how to fuck position." He grabs a towel and wipes his face. She walk into the class and looks at his desk and other student desk.

"Wow.. I don't know that lower class student's desk were so artistic…. And dirty. Did you draw this Kim Kardashian?" She's surprised to see women in bikini were drawn at his desk.

He rolled his eyes and sit down on his chair." Well Ms. President. Do not be so cocky here since you're in the upper class and smart. "He put his towel on the desk and sleeps on it.

"No I'm not. By the way, since when did you work out? You got some nice muscle you know?" She pulled a chair and turns it backwards before she sits on it. She was playing with his hair a bit before he turn his head to face her.

Their face were so close since Kim rest her hand on the desk and put her face on it while Jack were resting his head on the desk. He's blinking for a couple times looking at her beautiful face.

"You remember when we are still a child? You always protect me from being bullied. I think that's not fair. I'm the one who should protect you. So I joined a dojo and work out at a gym."

They continued to stare at each other. Jack's hand slowly removes her bangs and cares her cheeks. Kim smiled slightly and slowly touches his face. "Yeah… you're so weak and ugly back then. But now you're so dumb… yet, so handsome."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He slowly leaned his face closer to her. Their nose already touched when they heard some noisy voice.

They quickly stand up and look at the door. "I think PE class is over now. Why are you here anyway?" He snapped into reality quickly.

"Oh no! I have to meet Ms. Grace now!." She ran out but stop for a while. " Put on your shirt Jack. Girls can't stand it." Then she continued to run.

He just laughed and put on his PE shirt. "Hey Jack! You're sleeping again huh? Come on. We need to change into our uniform now. Mr. Campbell class is next." Jerry stormed in the class and grabs his stuff before dragging Jack along.

"Shit! I forgot that. Now where's my uniform? Ah hah! It's here! Wait! Where's my blazer now?! And where's my shoes?!" He suddenly in a panic mode.

"You left it in Eddy's locker at the changing room idiot! Hurry up! That old squirrel might make us clean the toilet again for being late!." Then Jerry just run in a full speed.

"Jerry! Wait for me dude!." Then Jack chasing him from behind. There's Jack and Jerry version.

Meanwhile Kim slide Ms. Grace's office open and panting. "Sorry I'm late Ms.! Huhhh… Hahh… Nature call." Then she stand up properly while trying to stable her breath.

"Owh Kimberly!" Ms. Grace hugged her suddenly.

Kim didn't say much but hug her back." What's wrong Ms.? Did anything happen?." She's so confused right now.

"It's nothing. You got #1 again in the whole class! Congratulation! I'm so proud of you. I knew it that you just need to relax. What did you do to get back your grades? Did you do some breathers?." Ms. Grace like a bullet right now.

"Urm… I don't know?. I'm just studying as usual." But then she remembered the incidents 3 month ago with Jack. She felt like a burden has been taken away since that night. 'Now I know.'

"Yes Ms. Grace. I'm doing some kind of breathers." Then she just smiled.

"Then don't stop." Ms. Grace gives Kim her opinion. "Pardon me Ms.?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I said don't stop. I mean, you could get into the university entrance examination without being interview if you pass all the grades. This is a credit for you honey! Now I need to discuss with our principal. Get into your class and do the breathers!."

*Skip time.

"Wow… Ms. Grace seems so energetic this day. Right Milton?" Julie just gives Milton an awkward looks. Milton mumbled its okay and rubs her back.

Kim looks at them in curious looks. "You guys? In a relationship?"

"It's already a year Kim." Julie said it in a calm voice. " Wow… You guys hide it so well!" Kim couldn't help but being shocked.

"It will bring our images down as 5 A you know?." Milton just rise his glasses (damn cool) and flipping a pocket note.

"Well Donna didn't have much problem showing her interest in Mr. Fabian." Kim start to show interest in those things but Julie just think positive of it.

"We're. Normal. Donna?. She's a bit alien abnormal." Julie just taps the desk awkwardly.

*Ringgggggg!

Jack were packing his back and loosening up his tie. He's wondering why the schools must make the students wear uniform with tie and blazer. It does look cool somehow. Especially when he's sneaking up to look at Kim's underwear in her uniform.

Their school girl's uniforms were skirt colored black with red lines before the knees. White shirt with blazer and tie. Same as the boys but they wear blue black pants.

White sleeveless shirt and long black pants with sport shoes during PE class for boys and the same as girls only that they wear tight short pants on the thighs level.

Other students already left the class when Jack is packing his things. Suddenly the class door slide open. He didn't bother to look at it since he think someone might forgot something.

"Jack." He knew this voice. He just heard it this morning.

"Kim? It's almost 6 now. The gate will be closed soon. Why are you still here?." He seems curious as Kim didn't go home yet.

"I want to go home with you. There's a favor I need to ask from you."

"Owh. Sure. I'm finish here." Jack grab his bag and walks toward her.

On the way home. She didn't say anything at all. They get into the lift but she still being quiet. When they arrived at their apartments, she grab her doorknob and opened her mouth.

" Do you remember 3 months ago?"

He seems unpleasant somehow. 'Did my mom give her my new costume? Please don't!' He pray quietly in his heart. "Yeah… why?"

"What do you call it? In your way?." She bite her lips.

"urm…. S&M? Slave and Master. It's an erotic way in sex actually. Why?"

"Do you have other way in it?"

"It's a plenty. Gagged, whipped, bondage. It's a lot actually."

She look at him right in the eyes and lick her lips. "Will you do it to me next time?"

Jack's eyes widened and he dropped his bag. His jaw almost touch the ground. "Wh-What?!"

"it's okay if you don't want to." She almost get into her house when Jack grab her.

"W-Wait! It's so sudden. Why you want me to do it to you?. Did someone put you on drug or did you actually-"

"It's for breathers. My grades become better after I wear your costume that night. I feel like a lot of burdens have been lift up from my shoulders after that incident."

"Owh." That's all he could say. He scratches his back head and look at her.

He's been thinking for a while pick up his bag. He reach for his bag and hold the doorknob. " I'll be thinking of it. Meet me after school in my class tomorrow." Then he walk in and close the door.

Kim just stand there and blinking her eyes. "Owh… Okay…" then she goes in.

*Tomorrow after school* (Sorry I'm skipping. T.T)

Kim walk into Jack's class and found him sitting at the window. "So what is it Jack?"

Jack turn around and look at her. He smirk curiously and walk to his desk. He take out something from his back.

It's a dog collar.

He straightened it up hard to prove it's thick enough. " I think you're smart enough to think how to use this." He smiled wickedly then with his eyebrow shot up high.

"I-its not gonna hurt me right?." She seems scared a bit.

"No it wouldn't. Shall we go for a walk?" then he walk closer to her.

**EazyBill.K:This chapter seems short and incomplete. I don't know what's wrong. I'm thinking of hiatus. My relationship is in a danger zone right now. I wish you would pray for me so I could continue writing. I love you Ru! I'm still the same person before we met. :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to MY GIRLFRIEND**_

_**This story belong to ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kim To Jack" EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**blablabla" talking**_

'_**blablabla' inner talking**_

_**No lemon in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy Reading And Don't Forget Reviewing **_

X*X*X*X*X*X__

_Some love story had____a long journey and trouble_

_Some of them have a complicated story with their ex_

_Some couples being shy about sex and struggle bout it_

_Some stories make our heart race a hundred miles journey_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim and Jack was childhood best friend_

_After they turn into teenager they fell apart_

_Some incident bring them closer together_

_They become best friend again into a sexy S&M shy love story_

**CHAPTER 4**

_***PREVIEW**_

_Kim walks into Jack's class and found him sitting at the window. "So what is it Jack?" _

_Jack turns around and looks at her. He smirks curiously and walks to his desk. He takes out something from his back._

_It's a dog collar._

_He straightened it up hard to prove its thick enough. "I think you're smart enough to think how to use this." He smiled wickedly then with his eyebrow shot up high._

"_I-its not gonna hurt me right?" She seems scared a bit._

"_No it wouldn't. Shall we go for a walk?" then he walk closer to her._

_***END**_

"B-But why with those collars?" Kim still scared plus Jack's expression looks pervert.

"Well… We're doing it Asian style since the author of this story is pan-Asian. (That's me dude!)Anyway, don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. So… Wanna wear this?" Jack shows the collar right in front of her face.

"No way! It's for pets! Hello? Why would a girl like me would be wearing things like that? Do I need to knock some sense into you?" Kim totally unsatisfied. She never thinks of doing something like this.

Then Jack just rolled his eyes grip the collar. "Well Ms. Kaichou! If I'm not mistaken, it's you're the one who ask me to do this sort of things to you yesterday? Forgotten already? Ugh.. Forget it. I'm going home."

He left her and walk to his desk. Keeping the collar and grab some book. Kim starts to think quickly. It's true that she's the one who ask Jack to do it to her and now she's the one who avoid it.

'Kim… Your grade got better after you wear that fetish costume that night. Think of it as breathers. Just breathers.' She been battling with her mind for a second before she turn around to see Jack walk to the door.

"Jack! Wait!"

"What?!"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?!"

"I'll wear those collars."

Jack turn around and look at her for a second. Then he walks towards her. "What made you change your mind so suddenly?" Sometime he's so annoyed with her undecided decision. Just like what just happen.

Kim takes a deep breath and releases it. "My grade has gotten better after I wear the costume before. I'm thinking that maybe I could improve my grade more. I wanna be the best. I wanna make everyone proud of me. So I have to do something. Even something like this." She takes a glance at him and look somewhere else.

Jack grips his bag tight and bites his lips. 'This girl seems desperate. Why did she need to do this for grade? She's a hot mess thought.' He put his bag on the desk and takes out the collars again.

"Look Kim… once you wear this. No more back off. You'll have to follow my rules. Are you sure?"

She hesitated a bit, but then she nodded. Jack's grinning. "You're the best Kim."

Then he put the collars on her and tied it. He holds her faces and cares her cheek. "We're gonna walk to the convenience street that we used to go there together before. That's street was unlike before. It's quiet now. So you don't have to be worrying of getting caught by anyone. It's only you and me. I promise I'll protect you if something happen. I wouldn't let something bad happen to you. Got it?" He can see her blushing and shut her eyes.

"I got it….. This is just a breather. Between you and me only." She opens her eyes just to meet those deep brown pair of pools.

He smiled. "Yes. This is just a breather. Between you and me only." He repeats her words and helps her wearing a scarf since there might be people around.

They sneaked out of the class quietly to see if there are other people outside. Thinking its safe, Jack drag the collars rope that connect to Kim to the corridors. When they're about to pass Ms. Grace Office, she come out.

They were so shocked but luckily Jack quickly hides the collars rope.

"Oh hi there Ms. Crawford! And you…?" she's pointing to Jack.

"He's Jack Brewer, Ms. Grace. I need to tutor him for a certain subject." Kim quickly explained it to Ms. Grace before she suspects anything else.

"I see. Mr. Brewer. I heard that you're major in martial arts. No wonder you're down to the earth in academic." Anyone could tell that she's insulting him.

'This old bitch just likes my mom.' He almost grabs her if it wasn't Kim who holds him. But then Ms. Grace look at her neck and shocked.

Jack and Kim know there must be something wrong. 'Did she see the collars?' both of them been thinking the same things.

She tries to reach for her but Jack quickly covers her. Ms. Grace was shocked at first but then she smiled. "Ahh… Young love today. They only care about looks nowadays. You bought her a nice scarf Brewer. I wish I have a boyfriend like you." Then she left.

Both of them jaw drop. "I guess we're so stupid huh?" Jack exclaimed.

"Jackpot, Jack." Then she sighs heavily.

But then Jack pulls the rope. "Let's go. We got a journey to begin." He smiled and drags her.

"Slowly Jack! You're choking me. These things so tight. I can't move my neck freely." But then she could walk the same step as he is.

Many people thought they're couple on the way since they looks so close to each other. The way he grab her when there's a kid playfully pulling her scarf, made people envy of them.

As they arrive at the convenience street. Jack's about to take off her scarf. "Wait, Jack! What if people saw me?"

"Relax. People are in the shop. They're eating. I walk this road everyday and it's hard to see people here." He try to calm her down.

"No. I don't wanna do this. Let's go home Jack." She grab his arm and try to persuade him. "Kim, I told you already. Once you wear this collars there's no more back off. You'll follow my rules and you agreed. Remember?." He grabs her collars and look at her.

She's been panicked and ashamed at the same time. 'This is just a breather. Beside, he promised me already that he'll protect me if something bad happen. Relax Kim. Just relax.'

Then she closed her eyes and nodded. That makes Jack grinning again. He slowly takes off her scarf, and keeps it in his bag. As soon as she opens her eyes, all the old memories came back to her. The street that have all her childhood memories with Jack.

Jack slowly walk along the road and pulled her along. He's been holding to the exposed collars rope. She's been looking at the ground at first. But then Jack see it.

"Kim. This is no fun. Walk like a model for me. Spread out your chest and do a cat walk." He's been demanding her.

"You mean in this collar?." She can't believe him.

"Yup. Don't forget a sexy way as additional things." He smiled and continued to walk.

She looks at his back. 'I think….. This is gonna be fun.' She licked her lips and smiled.

She spread out her chest and does a catwalk, passing a ramen store with a couple people in it. But no one was watching since they're busy eating. And then passing a coffee shop, but everybody was busy talking to each other.

Jack's been turning his head to look back just to check her out a couple of times. He smiled and continues to walk slowly.

*_**Kim's POV**_

Kim could see the convenience store that they use to be there before. Eating ice-cream and chatting with the owner, who's a granny that always treat them the ice-cream. But the store was closed already since the granny passed away a few years ago.

She looks at Jack. But all she could see was his back since he's leading in front of her. The Jack that she used to know was shorter than her. A crybaby and fragile. But now he's taller than her. Way too tall for a 16th years old teenage boy. He's not the hot guy in school but still, he's handsome. He's strong now. And a protector to her. Being in the lower and upper class was a cause for them to be apart.

Somehow she's glad and thanks to his costume. They may not be like this if it's not for the incident. Deep in her heart there's something touching her feeling.

_***End POV**_

_***Jack's POV**_

He wish the time could stop and the path were longer. He wants to be like this forever. He's glad that she's closed to him again. Although in this way.

Kim has been protecting him all her life when they're a child. He's being bullied for being timid and stupid back then. He's still timid now. But no one dare to pick up a fight with him.

They've fallen apart since Kim was in the upper class. The gap between them was getting bigger everyday as she's no longer talk to him. He tried everything to get her attention. But he guesses being a martial arts champion at young age wouldn't be enough.

He joined a dojo and work out in the gym just for her. He promised himself that he would protect Kim no matter what. Sometimes he blamed her friends for taking her away from him. But he realizes that it's his fault. If only he study harder and stop playing around. Then he might be the same level as her.

_***End POV**_

They reach at the end of the road and Jack stop at the stairs then they sit on it. He reaches for the scarf and put it around her neck. "So … How is it?" He asked her.

"It's uncomfortable. It's tight. And it's hot. Sometimes it's itchy. Then I'm feeling like it's choking my neck." She pouts her mouth.

He just laughs put his hand around her. "It's over now. Let's go home." He grabs her hands just to help her stands up. But when she's about to walk, he holds her.

"Take off your underwear now." He said it calmly.

"What?!" she's shocked.

"I said take off your underwear now."

"Pervert! No!" She tries to get off from him but he holds her tight.

"Remember the promise?" he said it while his hands reach for her hips. "I'll help you take it off then."

She's stiff as rock when Jack's hand slide in her skirt and reach for her waistline to tug her underwear. He slowly slides it down then takes it. The underwear was so tiny in his hands that he could hide it in the palm of his hands.

"Let's go." Jack drags her again.

"But Jack, it's windy now. This skirt way to short. It might be blown." She's been covering her front and her back parts.

"I'll cover you. So walk and act normally. People might notice you." He hugs her waist and walk.

Kim could hear her own heartbeats. It's so fast that her face and ear become red.

Jack couldn't help but try to hide his happy face. Somehow he seems goofy.

As they arrive at their apartment, she falls on her knees.

"Goodnight Kim." He unlocked his door and ready to get in.

"Wait Jack!. My ….." she seems shy to say her underwear it. But he understands.

He holds her underwear in his hand. "Let's say this is a present from you for me. In exchange, I give you the collars. Goodnight Kim." Then he goes inside left Kim who's dumbfounded in front the door.

_**EazyBill.K: This has been in the document but I forgot to post it. Enjoy your reading. Don't forget review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to MY GIRLFRIEND**_

_**This story belong to ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kim To Jack" EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**blablabla" talking**_

'_**blablabla' inner talking**_

_**A bit lemon in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy Reading And Don't Forget Reviewing **_

X*X*X*X*X*X__

_Some love story had____a long journey and trouble_

_Some of them have a complicated story with their ex_

_Some couples being shy about sex and struggle bout it_

_Some stories make our heart race a hundred miles journey_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim and Jack was childhood best friend_

_After they turn into teenager they fell apart_

_Some incident bring them closer together_

_They become best friend again into a sexy S&M shy love story_

**CHAPTER 5**

***Jack's House**

"What a shame that you give me this piece of shit Jack?!" Jack's mom was so shocked to find out his exam sheet were red all over the paper. It's mean fail.

"Well… maybe you should give me a lot of attention rather than being at the hospital. This piece of shit was all your fault." Then he ran into his room and slams the door. He jumps on his bed and wipes his face only to scream out loud.

Just then, he heard someone knocking the wall beside his bed. It was Kim's room behind the wall. He guesses Kim heard all of it. So then, he knocked it which means Kim can come to his house since his mother left for the hospital again.

He waits almost 10 minutes before he heard the door of his house being knocked. So he gets out of his room and opens the front door to see her standing outside. "What take you so long to come here? Your house just right next to mine." Then he allowed her to come in.

"I met your mom outside, so we had a little… talked about you." She hangs her coat and faces him. "I bet you know what we were talking about so she asked me to tutor you." Then she walked to sit on the couch.

Jack follows her and sat next to her. "I hate studying. All I want to do is Karate. Why she doesn't understand me? She's not even there to watch me. All I have to do is following her. And I'm not going to do that all my life." Then he massages his own forehead with his right hand. Kim could see how stressful he is.

"You're lonely right?" She holds his hands and look at it.

He didn't answer her. But she could hear him sobbing a bit. "Can you lend me your chest?" He asked her. But she seems shocked a bit.

"Well… Normally people asked for shoulder to cry. But I'll let it go with you." Then she brought his head to her chest. Stroke his hair gently and plant a few kiss on it.

"You know Kim? I know she's thinking of me as a mistake. I'm an illegal child you know? But shouldn't she be nice to me just once?" He hugs her waist and buried his face in her chest.

She bites her lips and look at him. She has been thinking how to comfort him. But then he saw a rope. She got an idea.

She holds his face and place a gentle peck on his nose. "My master should bring me for walk right now. Shouldn't he?" She stands up and walks towards the rope. She takes it and brings it back to Jack.

She bent on her knees and hand him the rope. "Take me for a walk… Master..." She seems shy to say it that she has to look away.

Jack look at her for a moment. But then he takes the rope and been staring at it. "I guess this time you need to get your own breather Jack."

He stands up and helps her to stand up as well. "I guess it is. Go home and change to your PE outfit. Then comeback here."

She just nodded and walks out of his house. A couple minutes later she comeback in her PE outfit. He asked her to stand in front of a huge mirror.

"I'll bind you. Are you ready?" He asked her just to make sure she's okay.

She looked at his reflection in the mirror. Then she bites her nails and looking around for while. After being relaxed for a bit, she smiled and licks her lips. "I'm ready now."

He smiled and began to bind her. He trails the rope around her breast at first and tied it just to make sure it's firm. Her tits look as it's almost burst out because of the tight PE shirt and the rope. It's sticking out so much since Jack pinch her nipples and pulls it to make sure he tightened up the rope around her breast.

He can see Kim hiding her face with her bangs. He just smiled wickedly. "Sorry mommy's little girl. Jack just has to touch her."

He finishes with her upper part than stop there. "That's it for now. I don't want to go any far." Kim's face all crimson. You can't tell it's a human right now. "O-Okay. You're right Jack."

He covers her with her coat and holds her hands. "We shall walk out now."

They walk all around the city and entering the store and mall. Jack could see the cashier staring at them curiously. But then his eyes fall on Kim's breast. The rope make Kim's breast a lot bigger.

Then Jack circle his arms around her breast and look at the cashier. "She's been breastfeeding to our baby. You should look somewhere else."

The cashier knows he's been busted and mumbled sorry. They just walk away to go to their next stop. It's almost midnight when they arrive at the park. Then Jack asks her to take off her coat.

She's about to protest when Jack put his finger on her mouth and said do it.

"There's a vending machine at the end of this park. Its 100 meters ahead. Walk there and buy it for me. "Jack demands her. She turns around and ready to walk when Jack suddenly stops her. He looks at her for awhile and holds her waistline pants. "No way Jack! Here? What if someone see me? Please don't! Anything but this!" This is the first time she almost cried for their breather's process.

"I'll protect you remember? Beside, this time it's my breather. "He forcedly trying to take down her pants while she's struggling to protect it. "Jack! I don't want this!" She shout to him right in front his face.

"Fine! Then this is our final!" He let her go and turn around. Kim watches his back getting far and burst in tears. "Jack! Don't go…"

He didn't hear her at first and continued to walk away. She called him again. "Jack! Don't leave me here! You promise to protect me!" She cried harder and that caught his attention.

He turns around and looks at her with his teary eyes. 'This is wrong. All wrong. We shouldn't do this.' His voice stuck in his throat. He really wants to shout it to her. But then her action caught his attention again.

She's still sobbing but calmer now. She catches her breath and wiping her tears with her hands. Slowly she closed her eyes and reach for her waistline pants. Jack's eyes became wider as her pants and go lower.

She tossed her pants aside and turns around. Her steps look fragile as she walks. Jack slowly followed her from behind. He walks the same rhythm as her. Far but fair steps for them. He could hear her sobs and hiccups but she continued to walk while clenching her fist.

As she arrives at the vending machine, she picks a drinks and turn around to face Jack. Their distance was the same as before. Far but she could see him clearly. When she steps to walk closer to him, he takes a step backwards from her. She stops and so he did. When she walks again, he starts to walk backwards again.

"I'm scared Jack…" she clenches the drinks can and bites her lips as they continue to walk. Her nose is red and her legs trembling from the cold. "I got my eyes on you Kim. Nothings going to happen." Jack convinces her.

"Know what Kim?"

"…."

"This is how I feel between you and me."

Kim stops and looks at him. "What do you mean?" Then she walks again.

"I keep chasing you from behind. But I couldn't reach you. I know I'll never got to reach you." Her eyes went wide and she stops her steps. But Jack didn't stop. And he continued to walk backwards. He's getting far and Kim start to run towards him.

As soon as she grabs Jack, she hugs him tight. But Jack didn't respond her. He's being like a mannequin. "You don't have to chase me Jack. I'm already there for you." Just then, he hugs her back.

"You're cold. Let's go." He holds her hands and pick up her pants.

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

"I wanna pee." She grips his hand and covers her vagina. He smiled and continued to walk. "Just wait for a second. We almost there."

He brings her to a hill nearby and stop. "Pee here." He just let her hands go and looks at other place.

She's clenching her hands together again. "But it's uncomfortable Jack… No tissues.."

"Just do it. I wouldn't watch" He didn't talk much this time. She thought he's still angry with her.

She bent down and takes off her underwear. "I'll hold it for you." He offered her without looking. So she gave it to him.

"Jack..."

"What?"

"It wouldn't come out. I can't"

He walks backwards again to get close to her." Give me your hands." So she did. They holds hands while their back on each other while he's standing and she's in her half sit position. But after a minute she still can't do it.

"I can't Jack… It wouldn't." she felt so cold right now but his hands were so warm.

"Give me your other hands." They're holding hands while backing each other. And Kim felt this time it's much better. "I think it's working this time."

After a few second she peed. A tear quietly flows down her cheeks. "I did it Jack."

He turns around and hugs her. "That's my girl. You're the best Kim."

_***Skip Time**_

They arrive home and Jack untied Kim and hug her. "Just sleep with me tonight. I don't want to be lonely." Kim hugs him back.

"But I'm a virgin Jack. I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

"Errrrr…. Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I'm also a virgin."

She's blinking for a while and laughing out loud. "Don't lie to me! No way!." She continued to laugh. But as soon as she see his expression, she know he's talking the truth.

"But how? A-And why? But you seems experienced in those things?"

"I learn from the magazine." He speaks in a monotone sounds.

She just smiled and hugs him. "Well… great then…".

They take off their clothes just to see each other closely. But then Jack dress Kim with his T-shirt that looks baggy on her.

"I don't wanna hurt mommy's lil baby yet. It's a crime. "Then he slams her on the bed and shut her mouth with his hands. She's going to say something but he wouldn't let his hands off. She's slowly becoming tired and stops struggling. They're dozed off with naked Jack and a Kim under him.

_**EazyBill.K: 20 reviews for chapter 6. This type of breathers recommend by my friends and movies. Somehow it works on my grade. But not to couple with no experiences. Please don't do this at home if your girlfriend don't like it. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kickin' It belong to DISNEY XD**_

_**Idea belong to MY GIRLFRIEND and Torigagged**_

_**This story belong to ME**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kim To Jack" EazyBill.K**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jack Brewer & Kim Crawford**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**blablabla" talking**_

'_**blablabla' inner talking**_

_**Beware of lemon in this chapter**_

_**Enjoy Reading and Don't Forget Reviewing **_

X*X*X*X*X*X__

_Some love story had____a long journey and trouble_

_Some of them have a complicated story with their ex_

_Some couples being shy about sex and struggle bout it_

_Some stories make our heart race a hundred miles journey_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kim and Jack was childhood best friend_

_After they turn into teenager they fell apart_

_Some incident bring them closer together_

_They become best friend again into a sexy S&M shy love story_

**CHAPTER 6**

3 months have passed since Jack and Kim last met. Kim has been busy arranging their school's festival since it's her last year to be there. As a senior and the school's president, she has to be a good example for her junior. Meanwhile Jack been busy with his martial arts because the National Karate Tournament just around the corner.

Kim was preparing the theater set for their show. "Miranda, have you prepared the costume for the skit?" Kim asks her assistant, Miranda since she got another job to do.

Miranda who's been struggling with the costume, prop and makeup taps her head. "Oh my god! I'm totally forgetting it! Leo should bring it here about 2 hours ago." She ran outside the theater and headed to the parking lot just to check out if her boyfriend's car were there.

Suddenly Julie ran towards Kim and bumps her. "Kim! Kim! Kim! We got a problem! Our main host gets into an accident!" Kim who heard that just falls backwards since she's on the stairs and surprised.

Luckily Jack who's checking out the area was there and quickly acts by caught her in a bridal style. "You shouldn't do the curtains. It's dangerous for someone that short as you." He put her down and checking the prop.

"Thanks, and Julie!" She turns around to face the girl. "I told you already to prepare extra cast if something happen!" Julie couldn't help but startled. "I don't know that something like this could happen. I mean, things like this never happen before! I'm so sorry Kim! We don't have extra cast! What are we going to do?" Now it's Julie turn to ask her.

"Give me a minutes Julie. I'll think about it." Kim start to wandering around, goes back and forwards and look all over the theater. Then she saw Jack who's trying on a princess wig. She holds Julie's hand and drag her to show her what she see.

"Do you see what I see Julie?" Kim smiled wickedly.

"The rainbow and the pony?" Julie misses the guy that walks beside the props. "No. it's the princess there." Kim pointed her finger towards Jack.

Julie looks at her in disbelief. "Brewer? Since when did you get interest in lower student?" Kim start to feel annoyed when people talk low about Jack.

"You know what? I'm sick of being with smart-ass all the time. Sometime we need something more. He's going to be the host and that's final." Kim left her and walk towards Jack.

Jack's been posing in front the mirror in the wig in a couple of pose meanwhile Kim slides her hands from back and hugs him. "Wow! You're pretty." She smiled sheepishly.

Jack takes off the wig and turn around to look at her. Somehow he doesn't look happy. "I need to tell you something." But Kim cut him off. "Jack, we're lack of people in our show. Would you do it for me please?" she gave him a puppy eyes and beg him.

'I'll tell her after the show then.' He pokes her nose and nodded. "Yes! Thanks Jack. The show will start in 2 hour. So we need to do the make up now. Let's go!" She drags him to the preparing room and ask some of her friends to makeup him.

"So…. What role did I play?" He sits comfort stretching a bit. Kim bites her lips and smile. "You're the main host."

"Owh… Such an honor."

"Wearing this." Kim takes out a minim red dress with lower cut with a blonde wig and fur scarf. Jack's eyes and mouth were making the "Impossibru" expression and try to run.

Kim's friends caught him and tied him to the chair. "You can't do this Kim!"

"Good luck Leo! Make sure you dress Jack properly. Watch out with his leg, he's a martial artist. I'll come back to make up him." Kim ignored Jack and gave Leo some instruction and left.

Leo stretching a bit and grinning at him. "We're going to have some fun dude." Then Jack knows this is the most tragic incident after Jerry's grandma wearing bikini at the beach.

About 15 minutes later, Leo come out with a big smile and asks Kim to go inside. As soon as she gets inside, she burst in laugh. "Look at you~~ Mamma Mia~ It's Jacklyn!." She continued to laugh until her eyes become teary.

After a couple of cursing and loud laugh, she stops and started to make up him. She put some eyeshades, blusher and lipstick. "I've been liking your lips nowadays Jack. It's red even if you're not wearing any lipstick. I want to taste it." She stops the make up for a while and stares at his lips.

Then she slowly touches his lips with his finger. Jack couldn't do anything since he's still tied up. "Let's exchange. You taste my lips, and I taste yours. Okay?" Jack come up with an idea and trying to kiss her. She's been shocked and backed up a little. But when she sees his eyes, she approaches him.

"This is my first kiss Jack." She gets closer. "So do I Kim." And their lips met each other. It's only sticking their lips at first, but slowly things get heated on. She jumps on his lap and grabbing his hair. Their lips start to make some wet sound. Moaning and breathing. Jack's get hard and start to poking her core.

"It's poking me Jack. Ahnn.." she's moaning and licking his neck. "Let me go Kim. I can't hold it." He's been struggling to free and Kim wouldn't allowed it. She stands up and walks towards the door to lock it. "No one here Jack. Since you're tied up already, I'm your Mistress Jack…"

But somehow she seems shy and Jack notices it. "Mommy's little girl get naughty now. " He smirked and bites his lips. "You wouldn't dare Kim. You're too naïve. I bet you'll pass out after you see my cock."

"N-No… I'm not." Then she quickly slides his dress. "Hey Kim! I'm just joking! Don't-"He's too late. As soon as she opens his underwear, his cock directly hit her lips.

She's speechless and shock. She thought she felt dizzy suddenly. His cock was way too big. "I-Is this r-really yours?" He rolled his eyes and sigh. "I told you don't. Shocking right? Cover it back before you pass out. I cannot hold you if you falls." She felt like Jack was mocking her.

She didn't cover it back. Instead, she kisses the tip of his cock and sucks it in. But it's a bit hard since her mouth was too small. "K-Kim… Don't… "This is the first time a girl suck his dick. He doesn't know what to do. But with Kim, he has to stop it before….. "Ahhhhh….." he cum.

Kim's a bit shock since he's too fast and swallow his cum unconsciously. "Wow… I don't expect this." She wipes her mouth. It tastes bitter and salty a bit. "It's my first Kim." Now its Jack turns to be dizzy. She just smiled and grab a tissue to wipes his dick. "Can you untie me? I've been like this for almost 2 hour."

She stands up and unties the rope. Just then, Miranda and Leo come in with a stage mic and earphone. (I don't know what that is.) "Hurry up! The show is going to start." Miranda drag Kim to backstage while Leo pushing Jack to on stage.

***After show**

"With that, just enjoy your life while you can!" Jack's voice echoed through the stage followed by people clapping hands. It's a huge success for their first show on school. Kim's been looking at him for the whole show. She smiled, sometimes giggle and awe. Julie can guess what's on her mind.

She goes to Kim touch her shoulder. Kim turns around with smile. "You fell in love with Jack?" Julie went straight to the point. Kim's smile turn bigger and she blush. "I think I am. I'll confess to him tomorrow. Right on our graduation day." Her statement made Julie shocked a bit.

"Kim… Have you watched his National Karate Tournament? I mean seriously Kim. Everybody watched and knew it already." Julie asks her because Kim looks dumbfounded. "No. What's wrong?" Kim could tell something bad will happen.

Jack who's been hearing them behind the changing rooms quickly changes his clothes and come out. "Let me tell her by myself Julie." They're so shocked to see him. But Julie just nodded and holds Kim to comfort her if something turn around.

Jack holds both of her shoulder and gives it a massage. "Whoever wins at that tournament. Uhm… Will get scholarship to Otai Academy. I'll be leaving by tomorrow." She quickly pushes Jack and Julie. "No! you promise me that you will protect me! But now you're leaving me? Go to hell Jack! I hate you! ". She tried to run but Jack quickly grabs her and Julie tried to keep her calm.

"Let me go! I hate you Jack! The same goes for you Julie! You know that he will be leaving and you didn't tell me? Am I the last person that you would remember on the earth? Let me go!" Her screaming and crying caught the backstage crew attention and they all gather around to see what's going on.

Kim's getting wild and Julie even get her hands bleeding from trying to calm her. Jack couldn't hold Kim anymore. So he pinned her on the ground and locked her arms and leg. The guys there try to get him because he looks like he would rape her at this rate.

"For god's sake! Calm down Kim! Listen to me!"

"No! Let me go! Leave me alone! Just go wherever you want! I don't care!" Her tears somehow broke his heart. He kissed him to keep her shut up. And it works. But it didn't stop her from crying.

"Let's go home Kim." He packs their things and grabs her.

***Skip**

As soon as they arrive at their apartment, they get into Kim's room since Jack's mom was at home now.

He hugs her and they falls on her bed. "I tried to tell you before Kim. But you're excited about the show then. I swear it's not like I don't want to tell you. But I couldn't." He buried his face in her neck and licking it.

Her tears dried all along her cheeks and she's still sobbing. "Don't leave me Jack... I'm begging you. We just got closed to each other. But now we have to be apart again?" He stopped and looks at her.

"Otai Academy… It's my dream. I've always wanna go there. Only the best can make it to that academy." He kisses her forehead. She tried to push him and cry again.

He holds her hands and kisses her lips. Removing her bangs and pecks her eyes. "You're leaving tomorrow Jack. How do you think I'm supposed to react?" Then he scratches his back head. "Let's not talk about this Kim." He used his left hand as his pillow and right hand as Kim's. "I want you to be happy. Say, we're graduating tomorrow. What are you going to do after this?"

She looks at him and cares his face. "I'm thinking of being a model."

"What?" Jack's so shocked about it. "But you can get a better job than that. Your grade beyond average. You can go to university if you want to. But why modeling?"

"I've been studying all my life. It's for school. Your dream is karate and mine is modeling." He's been thinking a while and something get into his mind. "I see… That's why you look so happy when we're walking at the park that day."

"Bingo." But then she kissed him. "I guess you should chase after your dream after all. You'll be back right?"

"Uhm… Yeah… after 3 years." He caught her by surprise.

Kim bites her lips and pouts her mouth while circling her fingers around his button shirt. "O-Owh wow… It's going to be hard then." He nodded and holds her hand that's been playing with his button.

"Want to undress it?" He smiled wickedly. And Kim returns that smile to him. "This time I am." Then she sits on his stomach and unbuttons his shirt and undresses herself. "No oh. Not fair Kim. I'm totally body naked. Take off your bra too." She rolled her eyes and grin. "Luckily you have a hot body." So she takes it off.

He holds her arms and brings her closer to suck her tits. He's fondling, licking and sucking them. "You seem experienced Jack. I couldn't believe it that you're a virgin."

"You're lucky that you're my first to see this hot body thought."

"Well… the same goes for you Jack." They hug and plant a kiss mark on each other. He hugs her tight to make sure her tits are rubbing and pressing his chest. "Oh wow Kim. You're soft and delicious." He makes her laying on her stomach and take off her pants.

He licks her core from behind and pushes some fingers in her. "Ahh… Jack…" She's moaning in pleasure. He sucks her vagina and licks all the liquids from it. "Jack… Please…" He grinned and stops.

"Please what Kim?" he bites his lips and turns her around so she's lying on her back. "I want… I want your dick in me…" her face redden and her eyes teary a bit.

His grins fade away slowly and he looks at her. "Are you sure Kim? I don't want you to regret this if you're keeping this to someone special."

She holds his face and brings him closer and kiss. "You're the best I've ever had. And I think I haven't had enough of you."

He nodded and takes off his pants. He's erected already. "I'm going to do it slowly so it wouldn't hurt you much." She nodded and breathing calmly. Then he push his dick slowly in her. "Is it hurt?"

"No… keep on going in." she says no but Jack knows from her tears and his pain that it is hurt. "I don't want to do this if you're not ready. I don't want to hurt you." He's about to back of when she pulls him. "No. I want this. Please. I'll regret it if you're not my first!"

Jack shut his eyes and covers her eyes. He cried and mumbling sorry a few times. Kim wouldn't bother to remove his hands. She knows they don't want to see each others tears. Then he continued to push his dick in. "Please Jack. Don't stop no matter what." He opens his eyes and look at her.

She screamed in pain and he can't stop. He keeps on pushing in until he feels a wall in her. He knows it's her hymen and stop for a while to catch his breath. Then he pushes it hard in her. She cried and screaming from the pain. Jack keeps on saying sorry and strokes her hair.

"You can move now Jack. I'm ready." They are kissing each other and Jack start to move. Slowly at first but the rhythm become fast and hard. He can't stop even she tell him to slow down. "Jackkhhh…." She keep on moaning his name and grabbing his hair.

Jack knows that this is the last time they're going to be together. So he wouldn't stop no matter what. He's been in and out of her so fast that it countless. He sucks her tits and roaming his hands all over her body.

Kim couldn't help but cry. She's in pain but she doesn't bother to stop him. She really loves him but it's too late to realize it. She hugs him and kissing him many times. She keeps on moaning his name and tries to comfort him at the same time because he keeps on saying sorry.

After about an hour they've been making love. She could feel something inside her is coming out. So do Jack. "We're going to cum together Kim. Ughhh…"

He penetrate her for a couples of times and become stiff suddenly. "Jackkhh!" she's cumming. "Ughh shit… Kim!" And Jack cumming to at the same time.

He fells beside her on bed and panting heavily. Then he hugs her and holds her hands. "Sorry Kim. I can't protect you no more." He kisses her but she already asleep. So he gets up and put on his clothes. He kisses her for the last time and left.

What he doesn't know is, Kim is not asleep yet. She heard him and cries. "Please don't go Jack. I need you…"

*** 3 years later**

Kim is late for almost 2 hours for her first shooting and running down the street. She's been hangover from yesterday for celebrating her 19th birthday. As soon as she graduating from her high schools 3 years ago, she attend an audition for model and she pass it. She's been studying for modeling for 3 years and this is her first job and she's late. She keeps on checking her makeup and stuff.

As soon as she entered the foyer, the director was there. 'I'm a dead meat now!' The director saw Kim and greets her. "Well… already late for your first job huh? You're lucky that your photographer has something to do. You got another person to shoot you."

"Well Jerry, since you're becoming the director, you become more strict huh?". She entered her shooting room and wandering around to find the photographer. "Peter Darren couldn't make it today and I'm in charge of you." She looks at the guy who's been busy with the tripod. She couldn't see his face since he's wearing a hat. She remembered his voice somewhere thought.

"The director told me already. So, what am I going to do?" He pointed at the changing room. "Change into the clothes that I've prepared in there."

She nodded and walks into the room. The clothes weren't really clothes. It's a sexy black lingerie with garter belt and black stockings. "Holy Christmas Nuts! What the?" She couldn't believe it. But since the photographer asks for it, she guess nothing can do with it.

She come out awkwardly. "I'm ready." She shut her eyes and about to cry. She couldn't help but missing Jack. Suddenly a pair of hands cares her cheeks. "I need you to pose sexily for me." She opens her eyes and shocked. "Jack…."

"If you don't mind, lay down on your stomach on the canopy bed please?" He smiled and walk away to his camera. 'After 3 years and now you're playing hard with me huh? Just wait and see, Jack!'

"Okay then." She gets on the bed and lay on her stomach. She plays with her hair and bites her fingers and smiled wickedly. Jack snaps a few shots and asks her to do another pose. This time she squat down and turn her heads to show some erotic expression.

Jack's eyes went wide and he couldn't move an inch. "Hurry up… you want me to do this forever?" she teased him and giggled. "Hell yeah". Then he snaps another shot.

"Okay. Now we're going to change a bit. Strips down."

"You want me naked?" She asked him in a naughty voice. "Not yet sweetie. Just the lingerie. I want you on your garter belts and stocking." Then he brings out some scarf.

"It's tied up this time." He smiled wickedly and walks closer to her. "Bring back memories huh?"

"Same old same old. Now lay down. I'm going to tie your legs and hands." So she lied down on the canopy bed while Jack tied both her hands and legs to the pole with scarf so it wouldn't hurt her. "And for a final touch." He tied the scarf to her mouth like a gag. "Perfect. And now make an erotic face for me… Kim".

He walks to his camera and shots her from different angle. She's struggling sometimes and then he stops. He takes off his hat and jacket and walk to her. He buried his face in her neck to smell her scent and lick it.

"Sorry Kim. Can't hold it no more." He untied the scarf from her mouth and kisses her. He trails down her sweet body down to her breast, pass her belly button and suck her pussy for a while. Then he continued to kiss her down to her thighs and calf.

"This stocking looks perfect on you Kim. So arousing." He licks her calf down to her toes. Licking and kissing it. "Jack… it's ticklish.. ahh.." Kim's sexy and sweet moan makes his junior hardened. He opens his zipper and rubbing it to her pussy. She's already wet and that makes the garter belt around her pussy sticky.

He just moves the underwear a bit and shoves his dick straight in. "Shit! You're still tight!"

"Ahhhh… Jack! Your dickk.." She couldn't help but moan a bit louder than before. He start to penetrates her hard and fast. He pushes his dicks as far as he can. "So…. You're a model huh? How's life?"

"You know.. ahh… We're in the middle… hahh.. of fucking now…. Life's suckkkk uhh.. since you left… "

"The answer just hit the spot… hahh.." he jammed his dick in and out of her and that makes the bed shaking and squeaking.

After Kim's fifth climax, it's the first for Jack. He falls beside her and kiss her cheeks. Kim still tied to the bed and wearing garter belt, but they wish time would stop.

Those 3 years of missing and crying, would be worth to wait since they're back together.

"I promise I wouldn't leave you Kim. I will protect you forever now."

**EazyBill.K: This is the final chapter. I'm not thinking of making a new story yet. But don't be surprised if a new story suddenly appears. That mean's I'm in a mood of overflowing idea. Lastly, don't forget reviewing. The views over 3k dude! But you're rock!**


End file.
